Mi problema Tú
by Dandia Melon Pepino
Summary: Para Bella todo era perfecto en su vida hasta que su padre, harto de sus "travesuras, decide mandarla al internado Forks donde no se imagina que conocerá al mayor de sus problemas Edward.


**CAPITULO 1 Directo al internado.**

**¤••-••°¤*(¯`°-•Usagi•-°´¯)*¤°••-••¤**

**¡¿OTRA VEZ ISABELLA?! –** Estaba segura que el grito de mi padre se había escuchado por todo Estados Unidos – si es que tenía suerte y no por toda America – nunca antes había visto a mi papá tan enojado como ahora, ese tono entre rojo y morado era completamente nuevo para mi y eso que había visto todas las tonalidades de furia en la cara de Charlie.

**Papá te juro, por lo que más quiero, que esta vez no fui yo la culpable –** intente convencer a mi papá, pero estaba segura de que por más que insistiera en eso, jurara y perjurara que no había sido yo la culpable, él no me me iba a creer **– papá de verdad que yo no…** - hice un nuevo intento por aclamar mi inocencia, pero fui interrumpida por otro grito histérico de mi padre.

**¡NI TE ATREBAS ISABELLA! ¡NI TE ATREVAS! –** lo vi tomar aire, supongo que para calmarse. Ya me estaba entrando a preocupar que le fuera a dar un ataque cardiaco - **¡¿En que estabas pensado?! ¡¿Cuántas veces más tengo que ir a dar la cara por las idioteces que a ti se te ocurren?! ¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste incendiar el laboratorio de biología?! ¡Por Dios Isabella! ¡¿Acaso no pusiste atención a todo el alboroto que hicieron para construir ese laboratorio?! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! ¡DIME!-**

Ok, ahora si que estaba metida en un gran, gran problema esta vez iba conocer mi habitación muy detalladamente - por dentro - durante un par de meses. Eso es lo que hace siempre, me encierra en mi habitación durante un largo periodo cada vez que yo hago algún tipo de _travesura_ y soy descubierta. Aunque ahora debo decir que soy completamente ¡inocente! No fui yo quien incendio el laboratorio ¡lo juro!

Bien, debo confesar que fui, en cierto modo, cómplice porque sabia lo que se iba a hacer, pero no fue idea mía, sino de Seiya – mi, hasta hace tres horas, mejor amigo – él fue quien ideo todo. La idea era ver cuanto tardaban en activarse los extinguidores de incendio del techo del laboratorio, yo lo único que tenia que hacer era tomar el tiempo mientras que él se iba y se encargaba de todo el resto.

La cosa era poner un bote de basura metálico en una de las mesas y prender fuego a un montón de papeles que Seiya puso en el y luego esperar haber cuanto tardaba en caer el agua, a lo más íbamos a dejar el laboratorio lleno de agua y luego correr. Nunca pensamos que el bote se iba a caer sobre la estantería llena de libros e incendiarlo completamente hasta llegar donde estaban los alcoholes y hacer explotar el mueble agarrando todo lo que pillaba en el camino.

Leah, mi otra mejor amiga – aunque todavía lo estoy considerando – y yo solo íbamos a mirar, pero cuando vimos lo que estaba ocurriendo Jacob corrió y nos dejó a las dos ahí, luego Leah se hecho a correr también cogiendome de un brazo, pero yo - ¡la muy tonta! - de la impresión me quede ahí observando todo incapaz de moverme hasta que ella se cansó y se fue dejándome sola en la escena del crimen.

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer la sirena, que daba la alerta del incendio, comenzó a sonar y la inspectora me pilló y me llevo donde la directora para contarle mi nueva hazaña. Nadie creyó que yo no había sido y al negarme – no pregunten por qué, _porque_ no se – a decir quien había sido, toda la culpa cayó sobre mi "el que calla otorga" recuérdenme no volver a cerrar la boca para defender a ¡_nadie_!

Después de una hora de gritos histéricos de parte de la directora Masato, diciendo todo tipo de insultos sobre mi y alegando que estaba cansada de todas mis idioteces, llamó a Charlie, mi papá, para informarle que estaba oficialmente expulsada del colegio "Jubban" y que tenía prohibido volver a poner un pie en el establecimiento desde en minuto en que saliera de la oficina.

**¡CONTESTA ISABELLA ¡Cuantos años tienes?!** – los nuevos gritos de mi padre me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

**¿Eh? Yo... –** tartamudee _¿Cuántos años tengo? Piensa Bella, piensa _¿en que minuto se me había olvidado mi edad? – **yo … 16 papá** – contesté apenas recordando la cantidad de velitas que había soplado en mi ultimo cumpleaños.

**¿Entonces cuando piensas madurar? Esta bien que cuando tenías 4 años le pusieras chinches en el asiento a la profesora o que cuando tuvieses 10 cola fría para que no se moviese –** sip, esa había sido yo, yo había puesto chinches a la profesora cuando tenia 4 años y cola fría cuando tenia 10, bueno había echo eso y _muchas_ cosas más, pero sinceramente esperaba que no las recordara en este minuto y solo pensara en aquellas inofensivas bromas - **¡pero ahora! ¡Tienes 16 no eres una niña! ¡Madura por Dios!** –

**Papá yo… supongo – **balbuceé sin saber que decir, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

**¡No supongas nada! ¡Esto se acabo! –** ok, comenzaba a asustarme **– yo ya no puedo más con esto, estoy cansado de tener que buscarte colegios nuevos solo porque tu no eres capaz de usar la cabeza un poquito. Escúchame Isabella nunca pensé que volvería a tomar esta decisión **- ¡Momento! ¿Volver? – **pensé que nadie podría superar a Emmett, pero realmente eres increíble –**

**¿Qué… qué vas hacer? –** pregunte con cautela, la palabra volver y Emmett no significaban nada bueno.

**Te vas a ir a hacerle compañía a Emmett al internado "Forks" –**

**¡¿Qué?! –** grite horrorizada ante aquella mención **– no, por favor papá, te lo suplico, por favor no hagas eso, a ese internado no, te juro que nunca más vas a tener quejas de mi, voy a hacer el aseo de toda la casa **_**todos los días**_**, me voy a portar bien, pero no me lleves allí, ¡ni siquiera me vas a sentir en la casa! ¡Lo juro!– **la histeria en mi vos era evidente, le tenia terror a ese internado y no es que hubiesen asesinos disfrazados de mojas, de hecho el lugar no era ni feo ni tenía monjas, pero yo no quería ir ahí porque eso significaba tener dos fin de semana libres al mes, sin contar que durante el año solo tenían un mes de vacaciones y era en diciembre para celebrar las fiestas con mi familia.

Emmett, mi hermano mayor estaba internado ahí desde que tenia 10 años, era demasiado problemático y era expulsado casi todos los meses de los colegios a los que lograban matricularlo. Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de decirle a Charlie que en ese lugar no iba a tener problemas con expulsiones porque _si pagaba _tenia la matricula asegurada durante todo el año, eso significaba que no saldría de ahí durante el tiempo que mi padre quisiese mantenerlo ahí, y eso, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura si era bueno o malo. Todo dependía de cuanto tiempo mi padre me quisiera lejos.

_Adiós amigos, adiós libertar, adiós vida…_

¡ODIO A JACOB! Y juro que me las va a pagar de alguna forma, _me las va a pagar._

Antes de darme cuenta siquiera, mi padre había tomado mis cosas y las había subido a la cajuela del auto para poder enviarme inmediatamente a aquel internado.

¿Tan desesperado estaba?

Me fui llorando todo el camino intentando convencer a mi padre de que ya no volvería a cometer ninguna locura aunque eso significara alejarme de Leah y Jabon – aunque dudosamente lo haría – de todas formas Charlie no me creyó y se aguantó, haciéndome callar un par de veces, hasta que llegamos al famoso internado.

Había que decir que era gigante – yo nunca estuve aquí antes – de varios pisos y lo mas probable que de varias hectáreas, parecía un castillo medieval, aunque, claro, sin las torres correspondientes. Se notaba que fue construido en la antigüedad, ya que era principalmente de piedra, me pregunte ¿Cuántos años llevaba construido y cuantos años llevaba funcionando y torturando a sus alumnos?

Era un lugar que a simple vista parecía todo un sueño increíblemente agradable, si no supiera lo que aquel semi castillo significaba para mí, gustosamente viviría aquí.

En el larguísimo trayecto hacia acá escuche decir a mi padre que de ninguna manera, aquí, no podría meterme en problemas o por lo menos si lo hacía, no le daría dolores de cabeza a él. Al parecer tenían un mejor recurso para solucionar las _pequeñas travesuras_ que los alumnos solían hacer. Por lo que alcance a escuchar del interminable monologo de Charlie aquí no expulsaban ni suspendían, si algo se rompía el tutor debía pagar los daños y el causante sería castigado con algún trabajo forzado, como limpiar los vidrios o alguno de los enormes patios, las aulas, el gimnasio o cosas por el estilo. No dudaba de aquello aquí tenían trabajo de sobra para todos los alumnos que habían – que tampoco eran muchos, no más que unos 20 o 25 por curso -. Ahora entendía porque Emmett nunca había sido _devuelto_, obviamente en vez de mandarlo a la casa lo enviaban directo al patio trasero a hacer de jardinero.

Cuando llegamos mi papá se estaciono en la entrada de aquel internado, caminamos por un camino de piedras planas no muy largo, rodeado de arbustos de aproximadamente un metro de altura con rosas blancas enredadas. A un lado derecho tenían un pileta de tres pisos que tiraba un pequeño chorro de agua en la punta, a través del pico de una ave que no supe distinguir cual era, solo me fije que era un ave. En el lado izquierdo del camino se podían ver varios árboles y flores, de diferentes tipos. Llegamos a la entrada y subimos por los cuatro peldaños que la pequeña escalera tenia.

Nos atendió una mujer no muy mayor, no le daba más de 25 o en extremo 30 años, considerablemente guapa, delgada, media aproximadamente 1.80m, de pelo rubio y de unos enormes ojos verdes. La mujer parecía amable y, a pesar de que quería odiar todo lo relacionado con este lugar, no me parecía desagradable, tenía un rostro pasivo que me hacia recordar a las monjas _buenas_ que mostraban en las películas.

**Mi nombre es Jane Volturi, soy la inspectora del lugar –** se presentó la mujer.

**Charlie Swan padre de Emmet Swan –** dijo mi padre y al ver que yo no pretendía presentarme él lo hizo por mi **– ella es Isabella Swan, mi hija también -**

**Oh ya veo, mucho gusto –** dijo sonriéndome de forma calida ¿acaso no podía comportarse como la bruja que tenía dibujada en mi cabeza? De esta forma se me hacia más difícil odiarla – **síganme- **continuó al no recibir respuesta.

Nos guío por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta de roble café oscura con unos diseños extraños, pero bonitos. En la parte superior estaba grabado con letras plateadas "Lauren Mallory, Directora" supuse que este era el lugar donde comenzaría mi calvario, entrando ahí quedaría todo listo para que yo me despidiera completamente de mi libertad.

Con fuerza sentí las lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos, pero me esforcé en no dejarlas caer, no le iba dar ese gusto a la directora.

Jane golpeó un par de veces la puerta hasta que de adentro se escucho un pequeño grito pidiendo que esperáramos un momento. La inspectora nos indicó que nos sentáramos en los sillones que estaban instalados en la pequeña sala de espera que estaba justo a la entrada de la oficina. Charlie hizo caso y se sentó, yo, llevándole la contraria, me quede de pie apoyada en la pared justo a un lado de la puerta.

Desde dentro de la oficina se podía escuchar una fuerte discusión.

**¿No crees que ya deberías cansarte? No vas a conseguir nada con esa actitud –** escuché decir a la que supuse era la directora.

**Y usted ¿no cree que ya debería cansarse de inculparme por algo de lo cual no tiene pruebas? –** respondió un joven. Imagine que era con él con quien discutía.

**Hacer explotar el laboratorio de química no es la mejor de tus ideas Edward, pero es tu forma de hacer las cosas ¿acaso creías que combinando los explosivos se iban a librar del examen? – **curioso e ingenioso, comenzaba a detestar la palabra laboratorio.

**Ya le dije que no fui yo, cuando tenga las pruebas mándeme a llamar –** dijo el tal Edward y sentí que de pronto la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a un chico increíblemente guapo, de ojos verde profundo que me hizo recordar el color del prado por la noche. Por un minuto me quede sin aliento con la mirada fija en él, gravando cada detalle de su cuerpo, me sacaba más de una cabeza de alto, medía aproximadamente 1.90m, su cuerpo parecía el de un jugador de futbol, bastante proporcionado. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado lo hacía verse aún más atractivo, con un aire rebelde. Llevaba una sonrisa, demasiado sexy para mi gusto, que dejaba ver su hermosa dentadura blanca.

Por un instante sus ojos chocaron con los míos y tuve que recordar como respirar, de inmediato desvié la mirada hacia el suelo cuando él se dio cuenta de mi descarado escrutinio.

**Detente Edward Cullen –** se escuchó desde la oficina para luego dejar salir a una mujer mayor de cabellera negra hasta la cintura, no era mucho más alta que yo, sus ojos calipsos eran extremadamente penetrantes y se mostraban severos **– no creas que vas a salirte con la tuya –**

**¿Y cuando lo he hecho? –** respondió el chico como si nada.

Me quede en silencio observando la pelea, mientras vi que papá rodaba los ojos y Jane sonreía, al parecer le resultaba divertida la escena.

**Estás castigado –** sentenció la mujer.

**¿Castigado y se puede saber porque? Ya le dije, no tiene pruebas de nada –** objetó el muchacho.

**Dejaste caer tu reloj Edward –**

**Estuve en el salón no se olvide, se me pudo haber caído ahí –** de no ser por la sonrisa socarrona que tenía, su escusa hubiese sido una escusa bastante convincente.

**¿Justo en el sector donde ocurrió la explosión? –** preguntó la directora.

**Que casualidad ¿no? Puede haber sido empujado por alguien mientras corrían ¿o acaso alguien me vio prender los explosivos? –**

**Bien, bien, como quieras, de todas formas tengo que castigar a alguien – **expresó ya cansada** - y ¿a que no sabes quien se ganó la lotería? - **preguntó con un dejo de ironía y diversión en su voz.

**No tengo idea, pero me puede decir para ir a felicitarlo –** este tipo si que tenía agallas, enfrentarse sin remordimiento a la directora y arriesgarse a tener un castigo peor, yo si fuera él mejor me quedaba callada.

**Pues no vas a tener que caminar mucho porque da la casualidad que el que se ganó el premio fuiste tú **– le informó, para luego cambiar su expresión divertida a una enormemente seria que no daba derecho a replicas – **tienes tres días para hacer un informe completo sobre los elementos químicos más importantes y sus principales características y luego presentarlo ante toda la clase –** sentenció.

**Que gran premio –** lo escuché mascullar, antes de salir definitivamente de ahí. Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero me di cuenta que Lauren se había quedado sola, por lo tanto era mi turno… y eso significaba que todo se estaba volviendo realidad.

Mi encierro estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cuando la directora reparo en nosotros mostró una amable sonrisa, cambiando drásticamente su postura firme por una un poco mas relajada y amistosa, esta mujer definitivamente tenía un trastorno de personalidad.

**Señor Swan lo estaba esperando –** anunció.

Nos hizo pasar y luego de una breve charla pasaron a arreglar todo el papeleo correspondiente para ingresarme. Estábamos a mediados de Febrero por lo tanto aquí ya llevaban casi un mes de clases y tendría que ponerme al día con las materias.

¡Genial!

Ahora tendría que dedicar mis tardes a transcribir las materias, para no atrasarme.

Cuando vi que mi papá no daría marcha atrás decidí salir de la oficina a esperar que me indicaran donde tenía que dirigirme. Era Lunes por lo tanto inmediatamente mañana tendría clases ¿no iba a tener ni siquiera un par de días para acostumbrarme?

Estaba asustada, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un miedo de este tipo. Aquí no conocía a nadie más que mi hermano, que aunque lo más probable es que estuviéramos en el mismo salón, ya que, a pesar de ser un año mayor que yo, había reprobado el año anterior y ahora estábamos en el mismo grado, dudaba que él quisiese pasar todo el día conmigo, él también tenía sus amistades y no creo que le gustase hacer de niñero ante todos sus amigos y compañeros.

Tenía ganas de llorar y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

_¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar!_

**¿Bella? –** escuché una voz que me resultaba, en este minuto, excesivamente agradable.

Levante mi vista y me di cuenta que frente a mi estaba Emmett completamente sorprendido, dudaba que creyera que le habíamos venido a visitar.

**¿Qué haces aquí? –** preguntó, aun sorprendido.

_¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! _Me volví a recordar.

**Yo… -** intenté decir, pero no fui capas de continuar nada porque antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo y lanzándome a sus brazos.

_¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a…_

¡A la mierda!

Me puse a llorar inconsolablemente de verdad que tenía miedo toda la Bella segura que siempre mostraba, en este momento había sido succionada por el retrete, frente a los ojos de mi hermano se encontraba una Bella completamente débil y vulnerable.

**Papá me… va a… dejar aquí –** le conté entre sollozos.

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –** preguntó, pero yo apenas y podía hablar, no quería explicarle nada, porque si lo hacia más rabia y ganas de llorar me iban a dar –** Bella cálmate por favor –** pidió

**Convéncelo –** demandé –**por favor no quiero estar aquí** –

Emmett siempre había sido bastante protector conmigo – por lo menos cuando _estaba_ conmigo y no en el internado – por lo que me quedaba él como ultimo recurso y esperaba, con toda mi alma, que mi hermano pudiese hacer entrar en razón a mi padre.

**Dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que él tomara una decisión tan drástica? – **

**No hice nada** – me defendí **– lo juro, no hice nada, no fui yo quien incendio el laboratorio de biología –**

**Oh ya veo ¿entonces por qué te trajeron aquí? –** inquirió-

**Me pillaron en el lugar de los hechos, pero te juro que no fui yo –**

**Pero todo te inculpa –** dedujo y yo asentí. Soltó un largo suspiro y luego me alejo de él **– espérame aquí, voy a ver que puedo hacer –** dijo y entró a la oficina.

20 minutos después salió Emmett con el ceño fruncido, seguido por mi padre con el rostro serio y Lauren con la cara tranquila, como si esto siempre fuera igual.

**Lo siento –** me susurró Emmett e inmediatamente comprendí que no había podido hacer nada.

Me abrace a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho para, de esta forma, ahogar mis sollozos, de verdad que no quería estar ahí.

**Es para mejor Bella, lo siento –** se disculpó mi papá y aunque estaba molesta y quería gritarle y hacer un escándalo me aguante, no iba a armar una escena con no hablarle por el resto de mi vida iba a ser suficiente.

Jane y Emmett nos acompañaron a buscar mis cosas. Cuando ya tenía todo listo Emmett se fue alegando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer, aunque yo sabía que era más que nada, porque estaba molesto por el hecho de que mi papá también me internara a aquí.

Papá se despidió pidiéndome que me cuidara. Lo ignoré. Bien, era infantil mi actitud ¡pero estaba molesta de verdad! ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar ahí? ¿Los dos años que me quedaban antes de graduarme?

Rogué para que algo sucediera y pudiese volver a casa.

**Sígueme te voy a llevar a tu habitación –** dijo Jane y supe que nada pasaría y que mis próximos dos años – si no convencía a mi papá de lo contrario- los pasaría aquí.

No dije nada solo la seguí. Me estaba comportando como una niña taimada de 5 años y lo peor de todo es que estaba conciente de ello, pero es que no sabía de que otro modo demostrar mi inconformidad con la situación que me rodeaba.

¡Ni siquiera recordaba como hacer amigos!

Jacob y Leah habían sido mis mejores amigos desde que iba en la guardería, jamás nos habíamos separados. Éramos los tres mosqueteros versión moderna siempre juntos para todos lados incluso en vacaciones solíamos permanecer juntos, o ellos venían a vacacionar conmigo o yo iba con ellos. Cada cosa que habíamos echo lo habíamos echo los tres juntos, nuestras primeras travesuras, nuestras primeras fiestas, nuestros primeros novios y novias, nuestras primeras citas, nuestras primeras arrancadas de clases y las que vinieron después también. Siempre los tres y ahora yo me encontraba sola, sin ellos.

Por primera vez me estaba dando cuenta de lo dependiente que era de ellos, me sentía vacía –a pesar de todo – quería a Jacob y a Leah junto a mi para darme fuerzas, para que me digieran que nada malo me iba a pasar aquí y que pronto todo acabaría, pero ellos ni siquiera sabían donde me había enviado mi papá como para venir a hacerme compañía.

**Aquí es –** indicó Jane cuando llegamos al que ahora sería mi cuarto. Dio un par de golpes en la puerta y de adentro se escuchó un leve "pase", entramos y pude ver a dos chicas una rubia de pelo hasta la cintura, con unos enormes ojos azules que se agrandaron aun más cuando nos vio, supuse que no era muy común ver a la inspectora en tu cuarto junto a una niña nueva, y otra de pelo oscuro, ninguna de las dos era muy alta y ambas eran de contextura delgada. No se veían malas personas, esperaba llevarme bien con ellas **– buenas tardes –** saludó, mientras yo desviaba la vista inspeccionando el lugar, era una especie de departamento pequeño, habían cuatro puertas- una naranja con varios corazones pegados por toda la puerta, la otra tenía burbujas y era celeste, la de al lado era de un rosa claro, pero no tenía nada pegado, al final había una blanca que con un colgante que decía "baño" – imaginé que las de colores eran las habitaciones de cada una. En la entrada – donde estábamos – había una pequeña sala de estar con televisión, equipo y todas esas cosas. Tenían tres sofás, dos para una sola persona y uno donde cabían por lo menos unas tres, al centro había una mesita baja en la que se encontraban varios libros y cuadernos que imaginé eran de ellas, debían estar haciendo los deberes. Al fondo había ventanal donde se podía observar un pequeño balcón, no estaba segura de que tan grande era, pero desde donde yo estaba situada no se divisaba muy grande, a lo más de un metro de largo.

**Hola –** dijo la rubia.

**Chicas ella es Isabella Swan, se va a quedar con ustedes, por favor trátenla bien. Mañana se integra a clases y va a ir en su salón así que muéstrenle donde quedan las instalaciones y el horario de clases, por favor sean buenas compañeras y no la dejen sola, es nueva –** explicó Jane y luego se fue.

**Hola, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley, la diosa de amor, para cualquier duda o consulta solo avísame –** se presentó guiñando el ojo – **aaah y ella es Ángela Weber **– la señaló - **es un poco tímida, pero muy buena persona –**

**Mucho gusto Jessica y Ángela –** no pensaba aplicar la ley del hielo con ellas, requería de alguna aliada y ellas – necesitaba - que lo fueran **– no es necesario que hagan de niñeras conmigo creo que puedo arreglármelas sola –**

Bueno, sabía que aunque pusiera todo mi empeño iba a ser difícil poder arreglármelas sola como les había hecho creer a ellas, no tenía idea de donde quedaba nada y lo más probable es que necesitara de alguien que me guiara, pero tampoco quería incomodarlas, y no tenia idea de donde quedaba el cuarto de Emmett como para acudir a él y pedirle ayuda.

**Isabella ¿cierto? –** preguntó Jessica.

**Bella, sólo Bella por favor** - Corregí aún parada en el mismo lugar donde Jane me había dejado

**No te preocupes por nada, tanto Ángela como yo estaremos encantadas de ayudarte en lo que sea necesario. Hace tiempo que estamos solas, ya me había echo la idea de que nadie nos haría compañía. Es bueno saber que ahora somos tres y no dos –**

**Gracias –**dije sinceramente.

**Ven – **me llamó Ántegla – **tu cuarto es este** – me indicó abriendo la puerta rosa. Entramos y me sorprendí, la verdad era bastante amplio, no era enorme pero si lo suficientemente grande como para no sentirme agobiada con el espacio. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color rosa de la puerta, la cama estaba al centro con unas colchas de un rosado un poco más oscuro y fuerte, con diseños que no me preocupe por mirar. Los muebles eran todos blancos, había un escritorio los suficientemente espacioso para mí y sobre el una ventana que daba la suficiente luz como para estudiar en el día, un librero que llegaba hasta unos 30 cm bajo el techo, dos puertas corredizas pegadas a la pared – el armario- unas repisas sobre el respaldo de la cama y dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama.

Todo estaba vacío, así que tendría que dedicarme a decorar según mis gustos la pieza, no es que no me gustara el rosado, pero tampoco era uno de mis favoritos y aquí estaba todo tan rosado que me hacía sentir un poco demasiado a Barbie y eso no me agradaba.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

¡Deseaba que Leah estuviera aquí! ella podría ayudarme a decorar como se debe el lugar!

Luego de que entré y Ángela y Jessica me mostraran el lugar y me indicaran donde podría encontrar cada cosa pusimos mis pertenencias en los respectivos lugares. Ángela me paso unos cuadernos nuevos y me dijo que mañana después de clase tendría que ir a la biblioteca a buscar mis libros, ahora no se podía porque ya estaba cerrada.

Nos quedamos las tres conversando hasta tarde, el tema central, yo. No era de las que le gustaba pasar hablando de mí todo el día, pero imagine que era común que ellas quisieran saber de mí cuando – lo más probable - es que ya se supieran de memoria la vida de la otra. A ratos intentaba desviar la atención hacia alguna de ellas, Jessica era la más parlanchina, podía hacer un monologo fácilmente con cualquier cosa que le digiera, mientras que Ángela, como había dicho desde un principio Jessica, era bastante tímida y se sonrojaba con facilidad ante cualquier comentario. Ambas eran agradables y estaban dispuestas a ayudarme con todo lo que necesitara, cosa de la cual estaba sumamente agradecida y se los había echo saber varias veces. No eran como Leah y menos como Jacob, pero estaba segura de que con ellas me llevaría bien. Éramos distintas, estaba claro, pero congeniábamos y eso me agradaba.

Tal vez, esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

_Tal vez. _


End file.
